


Family

by Bunny



Series: The Mildly Confusing Life of the 12th Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wished he could have introduced them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

He had to find a place to stash the TARDIS that was his first worry after he regained consciousness. No one could find her. No one could have her. If he threw a little temper tantrum when the Sheriff had refused to let him leave, so be it. He was apparently only a five year old, so he might as well act like one. 

Jonathan Stilinski though was a nice man, and eventually he helped get the TARDIS into a hiding spot in a shed in his backyard. Then he’d dragged him off to a big breakfast that Elizabeth, Jon’s wife, had cooked special for him. 

He didn’t get why they were helping him, but he wasn’t going to say no. Humans so rarely showed so much compassion towards the lost and forgotten. He’d seen it time and time again, and seeing the opposite, filled his two hearts with joy. 

It helped that the young couple reminded him so much of the Ponds. 

Jon liked to lean back in his chair while he ate, read the paper, and sip at a cup of coffee. He’d give little smirks for something he read, or hum while he sipped. All he really needed were a pair of black rimmed glasses and flailing limps. He was sure Rory and him would have gotten along swell. 

Elizabeth had a laugh that was so eerily similar to Amy’s it made his hearts skip. She didn’t have the bright red hair, or the accent. But she had the smile, and those eyes that just spoke of an adventure seeker. Amy would have loved her. 

As he sat back and watched the two, and stuffed himself full of the best homemade pancakes EVER, he couldn’t help thinking that he’d finally found something worth staying for. 

He just wished he could have brought his family with him.


End file.
